The Epic Misadventures of Izzy Madison
by gryffingleek394
Summary: Fanfic based on my character, Izzys' adventures at Camp Half-Blood. Rated T because I'm paranoid. Thoughts? Read and review!
1. Waking Up is Hard to Do

Chapter One:

When you wake up to the smell of burning waffles, you know that you're going to have a bad day. Even if it's sunny outside, the birds are chirping, and the clouds look like fluffy white pieces of heaven- it's gonna be an insane day.

I'm getting ahead of myself. The name's Isabella Minerva Madison. Please- call me Izzy. Anyway, I'm just your average 15 year old girl- or so I seem. All my life, I've had.. incidents. Being the only witness to seeing an owl poop on my principals' head in 5th grade. Being able to recite the entire Declaration of Independence backwards.. then mysteriously forgetting at a school assembly. Losing my lucky necklace, only to find it in the teachers' desk… and a lot more. Of course, having curly blonde hair and gray eyes doesn't help matters at all. I've been told that I look like my mom. I wouldn't know, considering she flew the coop when I was still a baby. Then when my dad died when I was 4, I was shipped off to my aunt Roses' house. Aunt Rose is my fathers' sister. She's pretty cool, but the only thing- she can't cook. At all. The woman can't even boil water without making something explode. Anyway- this is what happened.

I wake up to something burning, then look around my room furiously. Everything is in place then I think: THE KITCHEN! I run out and see Aunt Rose fanning the toaster.

"No! You're only fueling the fire!" I shout as I run over to the toaster and look at Aunt Rose anxiously. She seems to get the message and hands me the fire extinguisher. Then, I back up and extinguish the flames. Unfortunately, I'm covered in foam. As I look at Aunt Rose, grinning sheepishly she just smiles and points me towards the direction of the bathroom.

"That went well!" I shout as I close the door to take a quick shower.

-30 minutes later-

I walk out of the bathroom and see a bagel sitting for me on the table. Then, I see my best friends Jeremy and Rebecca. As I shrug on my bookbag, they look at each other, then at me. I shrug it off quickly. Rebecca, or 'Becky' as we call her is pretty with light brown eyes and light blonde hair. Jeremy is slightly crippled and always walks with a slight limp. He has cheerful brown eyes and curly brown hair. Even with our differences, the three of us are inseparable.

As I grin towards them, ready to leave, Becky snickers softly. 'Iz… there's some foam in your hair." she says as she picks it out gently. I smile. "Thanks, Beck." Jeremy just sits there quietly and waits for us.

"Ready to go, guys?" I ask. They both nod in unison. "Bye Aunt Rose!" I shout as we close the door and walk out into the crisp New York morning. If you had told me that moment that I wouldn't make it home, I would have looked at you like you were insane. The walk was relatively quiet. Then, as we walked to our school, Chesswood High we all stopped in our tracks. There was a big hairy _something_ attacking the school. And it was racing towards us. Suddenly, I heard a shriek and the world went black.

A/N: Ooh! A cliffhanger! Hehe! :P

Another story, this time my very first Percy Jackson fanfic. This story contains my character, Isabella, that I RP as on facebook. I know it's dorky but RPing is actually pretty fun. There's also Blake, a character from my buddy, XjjmurphXroleplayerX. If you haven't read his story, _'The Strawberry Fields At_ _Last'_ READ IT NOW! There are also some charries from people that I RP with. I only own Izzy, all other credit to Rick Riordan.

Like to submit an OC? Review! Thoughts? READ AND REVIEW! :D


	2. A Lot More Than Seven Minutes in Heaven

Chapter Two:

I wake up to someone shaking me. Hard. Opening my eyes groggily, I realize that I'm in a closet. This is bad...

"Izzy! Iz!" I hear Becky whispering frantically as I sit up weakly.

"What... the... fuck... just.. happened?" I whisper loudly. Becky grimaces at my choice of wording. _Well too freaking bad_, I think.

"We're inside your house..." she answers softly.

"WHAT? WHY? REBECCA JULIET MARTIN TELL ME WHAT IN THE NAME OF ALL THINGS CHEESY IS GOING ON!" I shout, not being able to help myself. Suddenly, I feel a hand on my mouth and see Jeremy. Who is covered in hair on his torso. All I can do is stare at him speechlessly in shock while Becky watches me anxiously.

"Wha... huh... why... how.. WHAT?" is all I'm able to stammer.

"Iz... I don't know what to say.." Becky whispers. All I can do is stare at her and look at Jeremy in surprise. Suddenly, the door opens and I recognize the face immediately. It's Blake, Beckys' twin brother. He looks just like her except that he has amazing bluish-green eyes and dirty blonde hair. Oh, and let me add the fact that he doesn't know that I've been in love with him forever. Neither does Becky. I intend to tell them... never. I can't. Blake and I have a great friendship, and I wouldn't want to ruin that. Anyway, as he sits down next to his sister I just look at Jeremy.

"Can someone please explain to me what's going on?" I ask finally after a few minutes of silence.

"I'll explain." Becky says quietly. Blake looks at her and nods, then looks quickly at Jeremy.

"Izzy... you're a demigod. We all are. Well, except for Jeremy. He's a satyr." she says, looking me straight in the eye.

"WHAT? AM I HIGH OR SOMETHING? WAS THERE SOMETHING IN THAT BAGEL I ATE THIS MORNING?" I shout in disbelief. Blake claps his hand over my mouth and smirks slightly as I glare at him.

"Isabella," he sighs. He knows that I hate being called by my full name. Yet, he's the only one who does. All I can do is glare at him as he stares back, his blue eyes gazing into my gray ones. We stare at each other for what seems like forever until I hear someone clear their throat. I silently curse Jeremy in my mind, queasy in anticipation for what might have happened. Then I curse myself. Blake and I are friends. Nothing more.

"Izzy... let me explain. I'm telling you now, that none of this is a lie. You, Isabella Minerva Madison are a demigod. Your mother is Athena, goddess of wisdom. I am a daughter of Zeus, god of lightning, storms and the basic head dude in charge. Oh, and Blake is a son of Zeus." Becky says, sounding relatively calm.

"You mean... all that stuff we learned in school wasn't fake?" I ask, keeping my voice steady after absorbing all of this. Jeremy nods, having somehow acquired pants.

"Yes, Izzy. All this is true. And I'm a satyr. I'm not really crippled-" Jeremy says as I get a sudden thought. "You're half donkey?" I ask. Jeremy just rolls his eyes and sighs.

"So..," Blake says, interrupting our conversation. "Anything else you wanna know, owl girl?" he asks me, smiling slightly.

"Yeah. Why are we in my closet? And what was that.. thing earlier?" I ask, finally grasping the truth.

"That was a Cyclops." a familiar voice explains, opening the closet door. I smile, even though I'm slightly terrified by this announcement, seeing Aunt Rose.

"We're just in your closet hiding because a crapload of monsters are trying to find and kill us. No biggie." Becky says seriously. Immediately I look at her, then at Aunt Rose. All my aunt does is nod, then leaves the closet. I stare at her in shock.

"What? Where's she going?" I ask softly.

"Camp Half Blood." I hear as the door opens for the third time. And this time, I do not recognize the person.

A/N: Another cliffie! BOOM. Haha. Blake is 15, just to clarify things. Read and review!

PS: Of course I had to include the line: "You're half donkey?" xD


	3. The Journey To Camp

Chapter Three:

Instinctively I tense up. Blake shoots me a glance which I shrug off. Then, I see a guy about 16 with sea-green eyes and jet black hair. I can't shake the feeling that I've seen him before...

"Percy! You made it!" Jeremy chortles, looking at Becky meaningfully.

"Jackson." Becky nods civilly. Now all I can do is wonder is how the hell do they know each other... and suddenly it hits me. This is Percy Jackson. I've seen him on the news a few times, after making a lot of stuff blow up. Then, his gaze shifts to me. As his face breaks into a grin, a girl his age looks in. She's gripping a dagger and looks at everyone closely. As she looks from Blake to Becky to me, her mouth forms a perfect 'o'. And I can see why. She's a few inches taller than me and kind of tan. She, like me has a head full of curly blonde hair and stormy gray eyes. Instantly, I realize something. This must be one of my sisters.

"Well..," she says to us. "My name is Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena. This here is Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon also known as Seaweed Brain. Or, my boyfriend." She smiles at the last comment and gives him a peck on the cheek..

I smile shyly, looking to the floor. Suddenly, a hand grips mine and squeezes it gently. Before I can protest, I see that it's Blake holding it. I notice him blushing, which is very unlike him. As he meets my eyes, realization dawns on me. They're friends. I shouldn't be nervous. I nod, catching his eyes having gotten the message. One thing about Blake and I- we could always read each other. Even a little more than Becky and I.

Jeremy looks towards us, his eyes slightly wide. Then, he nudges Becky in the side, who in turn pokes Percy and Annabeth. And they're all smiling knowingly. I snatch my hand and move over a little from Blake. As I peek a glance at him, I notice that he looks hurt. Instantly, I feel bad...

"Well then.." I hear Annabeth mutter, obviously trying to diffuse the tension. I can see that she's hiding a smile which appears in full force as I start blushing. I jump up, willing my cheeks to stop flaming.

"Can we go now?" I ask, cheeks still cherry red. Then, I notice Percy getting up and whistling..? Yep. Definitely whistling. As I look out my window, I see a horse. With wings. Surprisingly, Becky speaks up. "Don't mind Blackjack, Iz." I nod, knowing that Blackjack must be a pegasus. As we walk outside, my breath is taken away. He's gorgeous, with an inky-black body and wings. Suddenly, two more pegasi fly down next to him. Percy and Annabeth climb onto Blackjack, Jeremy and Becky climb onto the next one, a tawny colored pegasus I think I heard Percy refer to as Duke, and Blake and I climb the last one, a golden colored female named Mona. Then, we're off.

"Izzy. Relax. I'm not going to let you fall." Blake whispers into my ear, keeping his arms around my waist. As I turn to look at him, he grins. I turn back around and sigh, shaking my head but smiling nonetheless.

"So what's camp like?" I shout over the wind. Everybody replies at the same time. "AMAZING!"

Then, as we continue to fly I get a sudden thought. "Can't we be seen?" I inquire, looking back at Blake. He shakes his head. "No. Not at all because of the Mist. Unless they're like us." I pretend to understand, making a mental note to ask Annabeth later. Then, my breath is truly taken away as I get my first glimpse of Camp Half-Blood.


End file.
